1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for fusing plastic plates with a guiding/positioning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/938,861 filed on Sep. 26, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,529 discloses a machine for cutting and fusing plastic plates of polyethylene (PE) or ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA). The machine includes a movable table for supporting plastic plates, wherein the movable table is actuated by two pneumatic cylinders the displacements of which cannot be precisely controlled in response to plastic plates having different hardness. In addition, if any one of the pneumatic cylinders has a leakage or insufficient pressure, the piston rods cannot provide sufficient compressing force to retain the material plates in place. Thus, the piston rods cannot exert balanced forces to the material plates. As a result, the fusing result is unsatisfactory.
The present invention is intended to provide a machine with a guiding/positioning function that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.